


Words caught in the wind

by RachelDanna



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, yet another self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelDanna/pseuds/RachelDanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I liked the idea of Dezel being with them right up to the end, so I decided to write this up. I’ll have you know I did not plan for this to be so… fluffy/happy okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words caught in the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a friend! Thanks Kaze ;v; for everything

Sorey first feels it right after Dezel saved Rose, sacrificing his life for the human girl they had all come to treasure. The gust of wind that blew right up to his face warmed his senses, but leaves him feeling confused.

Looking around, he’s met with the solemn faces of his comrades, knowing that the wind seraph was no longer with them. And so, Sorey kept quiet, not speaking of the warmth that settled next to him. 

Pendrago had finally stopped with its downpour of rain, allowing the citizens to bask in the glory and warmth that the sun provided. Rose’s eyes rimmed red, signs of a sleepless night and even more shed tears for the loss of their companion.

He feels guilty. Of course he feels guilty. He’s the Shepherd, he’s supposed to quell malevolence, not let it take more lives. Sadness gripped at his heart, and he wonders if any of this would change. Glancing at the hat Dezel wore; that was now set on Zavied’s head; he frowns slightly.

“Hey, I thought you had good to do in the world! Keep mopin’ and cryin’, and I’ll chain you up so tight you can’t even breathe!” Rose yells, shocking everyone in the party, and smiles, “That’s what he said.”

Sorey blinks, and smiles softly at Rose’s next words, “Oh, and he asked me to kick your ass a little too while I was at it. And then I,” she chokes, tears pooling up in her eyes, “I told him I’d do my best out there, and so that’s why… that’s why I’m damn well gonna’ do my best out there.”

She took a shaky breath, and shakes her head, “Why am I crying like this…”

Sorey swallowed, feeling the same gust of wind swirling around him, prompting him to say something, “Rose-”

“He was really, really glad he got to travel with all of you…” she continues, turning away from them.

Walking up to her, Sorey put a hand of her shoulder, but Rose continues regardless, “And I…. And I didn’t even notice,” she turns back around, her tears shone under the sun, “But in the end, he was smiling. If only, I talked with him more.”

Sorey stood silently, watching as his squire steeled herself, and turned around to sniff loudly, “Oh forget it,” she exclaimed, “I’m done!”

“Thank you… for delivering his message for us.” Sorey starts, “He was a kind watchdog up to the very end.” The wind around him started tussling his hair in protest, and Sorey had to hide a smile,

“Guess you’ll be okay from now on, huh, Rose?”

“I’m okay, are _you_ okay?”

Sorey turns around, facing the rest of his friends, not bothering to hide the smile anymore, and nods, “alright, let’s go!”

The wind seemed to flutter around him in agreement, and Sorey felt his smile going wider.

After all, Dezel wasn’t really gone, he was in the wind; as weird as that sounded. He didn’t know for how long, but with the thought of his friend accompanying them still, he would make Dezel proud.

 

=

 

He started talking to the wind now, which was an odd sight, so Sorey only did it when he was sure no one was watching. Several times now he had caught the soft laugh in the _swish_ of the wind, making a small smile appear on his face everytime it happens.

“Rose misses you, you know.” He says after a long pause, but got nothing but the silence of the wind in return. Sighing, Sorey shrugs it off, and continues, “We all do really. But how long are you going to continue this, Dezel?”

After standing there in the night for long minutes without even a trace of wind, Sorey sighs once more, “Sorry I brought that up then.” He apologizes sheepishly, before stretching and yawning loudly. “Well goodnight, Dezel.”

The wind picked up again, and Sorey let a small laugh leave his lips as he entered the inn, shutting the wind out.

 

=

 

There were many times that he wanted to tell his friends about the change of the wind in the air, but everytime he decided to bring it up, the words died in his throat. It was something that he felt was better to be kept a secret. 

Mikleo had started eying him suspiciously, but he hadn’t said anything. Lailah hadn’t commented on the wind either, neither did Zavied. And so, Sorey had settled for the theory that he was the only one that could feel Dezel presence, protecting them.

His theory was proven when a hellion had lounged itself at him, preparing to sink it’s fangs into Sorey’s shoulder later that day in the Meadow of Triumph, right outside Pendrago. (Ironic really, considering Dezel had lost his life right there in that city.)

“Sorey!” Mikelo cries out in alarm, not able to defend his best friend as he was trying his hardest to battle off his own attackers.

As the beast came closer, Sorey’s eyes went wide, the beast was too close, and he didn’t have time to defend himself. “Sorey-san!” Lailah yells, rushing towards him and attempting to cast an arte to distract the beast. Holding up an arm to shield him, the red eyes of the hellion meets his and it was about to sink its fangs into him before-

The hellion flew back, the impact so great it went crashing into a nearby tree. The wind pushes Sorey back with force, but cushioning Sorey’s fall as he sprawls across the area.

“Sorey!” Mikleo cries out again, finally reaching him and casting a healing arte for the minor injuries that he had sustained. “What was that?!” he demands as Lailah finally purifies the hellion.

Sorey blinks, the wind obvious now that the leaves in the trees were rustling about, as if it was worried. “What’s with the wind today…” Edna grumbles.

“I’m fine, Mikleo.” Sorey smiles, resting an arm on the water seraph’s shoulder, “I got lucky I guess.”

“Luck won’t save you everytime you get into trouble you know.” Mikleo huffs, but relaxes a considerable amount.

He looked up towards the sky, swearing he saw a flash of green. “Sorey?” Zavied prompts bumping their shoulders together. Sorey turned, a smile etching on his face, “It’s nothing. Well! Now that that’s done and over with, why don’t we head back to the inn and rest up?” he grinned.

“Ever the gentlemen.” Rose sighed, smiling lightly.

Sorey shrugs, letting his friends walk ahead of him. He glances back towards the sky, clearing up now to reveal a portion of the sun.

 

_Be more careful, you idiot._

Sorey laughs, shaking his head before continuing with his steps, “Sorry, sorry.” He replies. Catching up with the group, he hadn’t notice Rose eying him from the corner of her eyes, and thus, did not notice the small frown that adorned her face.

 

=

 

“Sorey.” Rose addresses, stopping Sorey in his tracks, “Hm?” he responds, waving the rest of the party off to the inn.

“We need to talk.”

Sorey paused, and smiles, “you figured it out huh.” He drawls, motioning for Rose to follow him to a more secluded part of Ladylake.

Rose nods, and watches as Sorey leans on one of the railings surrounding the garden, “It’s Dezel, isn’t it.” She states, straight to the point. “You’ve been talking to him. You can feel him.”

Sorey laughs lightly, and shakes his head, “He’s in the wind. For now anyway, he won’t give me a straight answer for how long he’s going to be here for.” He glances at his Squire, and smiles, “Aren’t you afraid of ghosts though?”

 

_Oi! Don’t tease her!_

 

Rose shakes her head, and shrugs, “If it’s Dezel, then he’s scarier than a ghost. I have no fear of him. For all I know, he chases away the ghosts themselves.”

 

 _… Why that little_.

 

Sorey laughs, “I think you pissed him off a little.” He comments, as the wind around them seemed to amplify. Rose tucks one side of her hair behind her ear, and laughs. “Well good. It’s what he gets for sacrificing himself.” She mutters.

Sorey takes a look at her, and smiles, “He did it to save you, Rose.”

Rose sniffs, turning away yet again, “I’ve done my crying, Sorey. But I can’t help but think about all the things he could’ve done, all the things he’s missing out. I feel like he should be here you know? Right next to us as we kick kittybeard’s ass.” She laughs, a watery sound.

The wind falls silent around them.

 

_Rose, don’t be an idiot like Sorey here._

 

“Hey!” Sorey whined in protest. Rose turned to face him quizzically, and Sorey pouts. “He just called me an idiot.”

Rose laughs, and shakes her head, “I have to agree with him there.”

“Hey!”

Silence falls around them, and Rose sighs, “Well if he’s here, then I can say what I want right?” she grins, turning up to face the sky, dusted in stars, “Dezel, you’re an idiot. But thank you,” she smiles, “For saving my life.”

Sorey remains silent, watching as yet another flash of green appeared in his line of sight. The wind scuffled around Rose, and Rose smiled. “Yeah, I got you.” She responds, to who knows what.

The wind falls silent around them, and Rose finally turns back to him, “C’mon, let’s go get some sleep.”

 

=

 

“Some stars you can’t see. And because you can’t see them, you think they’re not shining. But they are.” Sorey starts, half to Dezel, mostly to Mikleo.

“It turns out there were a lot of stars that we couldn’t see from our home in Elysia.” Mikleo says. Sorey turns around, bumping their arms together. “Once people notice the stars, they start to understand just how brilliantly they shine.” He turns again, facing Mikleo this time, “Just like how Alisha finally got a sense of what seraphim were truly like the first time she heard your voices.”

Mikleo scoffed, “That was a trip. You should’ve seen your face.” In retort, Sorey starts to poke at Mikleo’s side, making the both of them laugh in unison. “I was really excited back then. It gave me hope that one day other humans might be able to talk to the seraphim.”

Mikleo chuckled “But even then, you had to cut of your senses and hold your-”

He cut off, and the air around them grew serious. Mikleo frowned, “Oh. I see…” he started, “You were actually contemplating what you’ll do after the last battle.”

“Yeah.”

It was a while after he explained everything he was planning when Sorey heard Edna’s voice, “you’re like, _prototypically_ stupid.” She crooned. The wind messed with his clothes in agreement.

Sorey rolls his eyes in response to the both of them, watching as Zavied walks over to sling an arm over Mikleo’s shoulder. “It’s not that the guys are _stupid,_ it’s that the ladies are too _smart.”_

_… This is the guy_ _that took my place?_

The wind scoffed, and Sorey had to hide a smile, “What’s that? Your philosophy?” Rose chastised, Sorey smiles, “Huh. The gang’s all here.” He hummed, thinking about Dezel too.

“I suppose you were all listening then?” Mikleo sighed, crossing his arms.

Mutters of agreement rings around them, and Rose crosses her arms, mimicking Mikleo. “I may be Edna, but you really are…”

“Totally,” Zavied piped in,

“Stupid.” They all said together, making a smile spring up on Sorey’s face. He assesses them all, each with a smile of their own on their faces. Rose punches his shoulder lightly, a cheeky grin on her face.

“Let’s head out,” Sorey announces, his lines bringing a nostalgic feel to it; the same lines he said back on the day Dezel had left them.

Physically anyway.

“Huh? We’re not waiting till morning?”

“No farewells to Alisha? Or anyone?”

Sorey glances up at the starry sky, and smiles, “I’d like to set out under these stars tonight. So that everytime I gaze up at the night sky, I can remember this very day.”

“Guess we got our own romantic right here.” Mikleo teases, jolting their shoulders together with his arms still crossed.

“You think so?” Sorey chuckles.

 

_You know so._

“So what’s up? Are we going?” Edna questions, and Sorey turns to her. “Yeah.” He supplies, at the sound of Lailah’s voice, he turns to her. “To the last battle.”

“Yeah.” He repeats, determination filling his voice.

“All right then!” Zavied grins, rubbing the back of his head, Dezel’s hat sitting firmly on his head, “No doubts! No regrets!”

A strong gust of wind blew the hat off Zavied’s head, hitting Sorey’s shoulders and falling into his open hands. Rose gave him a knowing look, and he smiled at Dezel’s next words.

 

_You have good in the world to do, Sorey._

“Let’s go.” He declared, putting the hat on his own head as he walks back to the streets with his friends but his side. The wind scatteres around them, blowing their hair into messy piles of birds nests. Sorey laughs as Zavied picked the hat back up and places it back on his head.

They’ll be alright. After all, the wind was watching over them.

 

 


End file.
